Nobodies Can't Love, So Why Do I Love You?
by x.XMarluxiaX.x
Summary: Vexen and Marluxia become enemies. Marluxia gives into his feelings towards Riku even though Riku almost killed the Assassin's best friend. MarluxiaRiku and several other side pairings
1. Chapter 1

_Yay, I'm finally putting this story up :)_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot…Everything else belongs to their rightful owner.**_

_**Contains: Violence and swearing**_

**X-x-X**

**Ch. 1 _"It Ends Tonight" _**

**X-x-X**

"Paybacks a bitch, isn't it." Marluxia laid sprawled on the floor. Vexen threw a wilting rose down at his feet.

"Why…why did you do this?" XI's eyes fluttered closed as the words barely escaped his mouth.

They had had a fight, Vexen and Marluxia. Vexen had caught Marluxia "mocking" him.

He was right, he had gotten the Assassin back; but not the way Marluxia thought he would. As Vexen walked off, Zexion appeared next to his fallen comrade. "Marluxia…What happened?" VI chocked back a gasp as he examined Marluxia's badly injured body. Marluxia told him everything he could;

"You know how we were mocking Vexen? Well he had overheard. He met me at the door to my room and whispered into my ear; "Watch your back Marly. You don't want a fatal _accident_, now would you?" Then he walked off. I was expecting blackmail, but instead he had ambushed me while I was watering the plants in my room" XI sat up and gripped his stomach were a giant slash was.

"He give you that?" Zexion asked.

The Assassin nodded, "Along with all these other wounds."

Marluxia only had on a black long-sleeved shirt with the Organization symbol on the back and some tight black leather pants. Of course, after the fight against Vexen, his clothes had cuts and holes in the.

"Zexion, Could you get Axel, please?"

"Yes, sir."

Moments later, Zexion appeared with Axel.

"Thank-you number VI." Marluxia had managed to painfully stand up with the help of his scythe, and was now leaning against the nearest wall.

"You needed me, Marluxia?" Axel crossed his arms.

"Yes. I would like you to keep an eye on Vexen." Axel look puzzled but agreed to it anyway. With a nod, he walked through his freshly created portal.

"Do you need my help, Mar-Mar?" Zexion asked his pink haired friend.

"No. I'm fine. You can go back to your room. Besides, Demyx is probably waiting for you."

Zexion blushed lightly at the comment while Marluxia gave a wave and a small smirk. Number VI quietly out of Marluxia's room. The Assassin laid on his bed with a sigh.

"I've gotta get these wounds healed…" he thought out loud to himself. Marluxia grabbed some fresh, clean, white bandages from off his bedside table and sat up to bandage himself.

Letting out a long yawn, Marluxia decided that it was time to get some sleep. Like usual, he had trouble falling into a peaceful slumber. Thoughts flooded his mind, such as how much he despises Xemnas, or now, his fight with Vexen.

As Marluxia finally drifted off to sleep, a weird dream appeared in his mind. He felt as though it could be real.

X-o-X

A shadowy figure walked down the streets of A World That Never Was. The figure glanced back as he heard footsteps squishing in the rain puddles..

"What do you want?" He had a deep, smooth voice. He looked up as strands of pink hair peeked out from beneath his leathery hood.

"I think you know, Marluxia." The other man's hood was also covering his face. Marluxia advanced towards the man opposite of him.

"Riku?" beneath the hood, Marluxia caught a glimpse of pale skin.

Riku stepped back,

"Marluxia…I'm not…I…" Not being able to find the right words to say, he stopped. Letting out a heavy sigh, XI asked calmly,

"Why'd you hurt Zexion?" He removed his hood, the rain gently drizzling against his face. His glare looked like it could burn a hole right through Riku.

"I didn't mean to…"

Marluxia pinned Riku up against a wall.

"Tell me! Zexion is about to die because of you!"

Anger surged through Marluxia. Zexion was his best friend, his right-hand man in Castle Oblivion. They were like brothers.

X-o-X

"I was dreaming…But which parts were the dream?" Marluxia asked himself as he sat up in his black waterbed.

Someone knocked on his door. Mumbling as he got up, he opened the door. "What do you want, Larxene?"

"Zexion said there's someone approaching the castle. 3 people to be exact."

Sighing, the Assassin slammed the door on Larxene's face and changed into his Organization XIII coat.

_**TBC**_

_I used a Roxas quote :) If you know what it is, then you deserve a…cookie!_

_Yeah…_

_Lol, I did spell check on Zexion's name, and it came up with "Sexton" xD_


	2. Chapter 2

_ChibiFrubaGirl: I also thought chapter 1 seemed a bit rushed :/ But, Axel is one of the one's I have a harder time characterizing. I will keep your advice in mind in the future : ) You got the quote! Yay! hands sugar cookies_

_lafayette722: Yep yep, here's your cookie hands cookie_

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. And Marluxia's "Venus Nobody"…well, kinda anyway… :/**_

**X-x-X**

**Ch. 2 _"Man-eating Plants"_**

**X-x-X**

Marluxia stood at the entrance to floor 1 in Castle Oblivion as a boy, a duck, and a dog-like creature entered.

"I finally get to meet the Keyblade Master, eh?" XI crossed his arms.

"It's Sora, Donald, and Goofy to you!" Sora summoned his keyblade. Marluxia ran through Sora, rose petals falling after him. Stopping on the other side of Sora, Marluxia withdrew his scythe from thin air.

"What was that for?!" Sora yelled, turning around.

The Graceful Assassin held up a card with blue edges. "I collected your memories." Marluxia tossed the card towards Sora and walked off.

X-o-X

"Zexion, Zexion!" Vexen ran down the stairs to where Zexion was standing.

"What's all the fuss about, Vexen?"

"Where's Marluxia?" Vexen grabbed Zexion by his shoulders, but the Cloaked Schemer gently removed his grip and said,

"At the usual place."

Vexen put his thumb up to his lip and pulled slightly at the leather glove that covered his hand,

"His sanctuary…"

Zexion sighed, "If it's urgent, why don't you just go and see him?"

Vexen shook his head and balled his hands into fists by his sides,

"Stop joking around! I will await his return. I must. This is what happens when I need him and he tends to his plants. Now of all times…"

Vexen stalked off to his room. Zexion then shook his head slightly and proceeded up the stairs thinking, "I wonder why he needs Mar-Mar."

X-o-X

"Mommy…" his plant cried to Marluxia. Marluxia sighed and fed his man-eating plant, which he called "harmless" even though it almost bit off Vexen's left arm. It was called a Venus Nobody and it did look rather harmless. It took the appearance of a Creeper Plant heartless except with a few minor differences. It's four petals were a mahogany and bared the Nobody symbol in the middles of each petal. And it had a plain green body, much like the Creeper Plant's.

Marluxia sat in a chair in between some of his rosebushes and his Venus Nobody. "You met Sora?" A shady figure asked him while standing behind him. Marluxia turned around and nodded a yes while studying the man. He had silver hair and aqua-blue.

"Vexen sent you, didn't he Riku?" Marluxia stood up and crossed his arms. Riku leaned against a nearby wall,

"Why would you think that? Vexen doesn't have control over me. I came out of my own free will."

"The reason I thought that was because…" Marluxia trailed off his sentence as he walked towards Riku and pinned him against the wall. He whispered into Riku's ear,

"He likes to take away the things I love." Riku blushed as the Assassin's lips moved closer to his own.

Their lips were only inches apart.

An inch.

2 centimeters. Riku's face was several shades of red, Marluxia had now accomplished something he'd always wanted to do. He had always liked the silver haired kid.

1 centimeter. This was it.

"Marluxia!" Axel burst into the room. Marluxia turned, a curse escaping under his breath.

"What do you _want?_!" he hissed to the red haired nobody.

"It's Vexen. He said he wanted a compromise. You keep your Venus Nobody from trying to eat and he won't bother you and will obey your. And Sora has moved on to the 7th floor."

"Tell Larxene to head there then. And to Vexen's compromise; I'll discuss it with him myself." Marluxia looked back at Riku with a look that said "I'm sorry." He then quickly walked away, stopping by Axel,

"Still continue to spy on Vexen. I suspect he is up to no good. He's a threat to the Castle." Axel nodded as XI walked off.

"So that's why he had me watching Vexen. To see what he was up to." VIII said aloud to himself and scratched the back of his head in thought. He then sighed and disappeared through a portal.

Riku looked somewhat disappointed as he walked towards Marluxia's prized Venus Nobody. The Graceful Assassin only had one because Xemnas had taken all the others to use as new pawns to get more hearts.

Riku gently stroked the petals of the Nobody. The Venus Nobody cooed a soft "Daddy." Riku gave a little smile as a small tinge of pink colored his cheeks.

X-o-X

Vexen slammed the door to his room open. "M-Marluxia!" he stuttered upon seeing the pink haired nobody sitting on his bed.

"I-I was looking for you, but Zexion said you were in your Sanctuary. So I decided to…wait for you…" Vexen said as he straightened his cloak.

"Axel told me about your comprise. I guess I could agree to that." Marluxia stood up.

Vexen beamed,

"Thank-you, sir. I will obey your every whim."

"Then await for Sora and his friends on floor 11." Marluxia walked out of the room and headed to his own.

**TBC**

_So how did like it?_

_I highly doubt Vexen would really obey EVERYTHING that Marluxia makes him do. But you never know._

_Personally, I quite like how I make Riku and Marluxia act xD_

_Axel's a meanie butt-face for interrupting Marly and Riku's kiss…_

_I edited it quite a bit from how it was originally written :/ Ah well._

_Oh, I won't be able to update till the 24th of this month cuz I'm really busy the rest of this week and next week I'm going on vacation._


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own KH**_

**X-x-X**

**Ch.3 "Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare"**

**X-x-X**

Rain poured on the streets of A World That Never Was. Marluxia had Riku pinned against a wall of a building.

"Just tell me why you killed Zexion!" Marluxia yelled, tears streaking his cheeks.

"It was Vexen's replica of me that killed Zexion, not me. I swear. I know how much you like Zexion. I wouldn't go behind your back and kill your best, no matter how jealous I was whenever I saw you two together. Laighing, sharing secrets. I always wanted to do that with you. I was jealous, but not jealous enough to kill him! You gotta believe me."

Marluxia thought about what Riku said for a moment,

"So...It was all Vexen's fault...?" Marluxia released his grip on Riku.

"Yes."

Marluxia looked into Riku's aqua-blue eyes. "You were jealous, huh...You should have talked to me more, Riku. To be honest...I kinda liked you, too..." Marluxia left with a smirk.

X-o-X

"If this dream is true, then Zexion's in trouble." XI thought to himself as he got out of bed, put on his robe and brushed his hair. As he walked over to make his bed, he heard a familiar scream.

Running to the source of the scream, Marluxia could care less that all he was a pink satin robe with black roses on it.

Finally he found where the scream was coming from; it was Zexion's room. The Assassin's hand trembled as he opened the door.

There, laying on the floor he found Zexion...

Who was laying on top of Demyx. Both were only in their boxers, tickling eachother. Zexion looked up at Marluxia,

"Sup" they both ceased their tickling. Marluxia just shook his head and answered, "Nevermind, Zexy." and walked off.

Demyx suprised Zexion as he quietly tickled the Cloaked Schemer's ticklish spot.

Letting out a little scream, Zexion rolled onto the floor laughing as Demyx ganged up on him and continued to tickle the spot.

X-o-X

Slamming open Vexen's door, Marluxia looked around. It was quiet. You could hear the footstep's of XI's boots echo as he walked through the room. Looking down, the Assassin spotted liquid drops on the white marble floor.

He followed the drops to a closed off room that Vexen used for his "experiments". Slowly turning the doorknob, XI saw a bed with someone laying in it. Marluxia walked over to the figure and gently stroked it's cheek.

"It looks just like Riku...when he first came here 3 years ago."

**TBC**

**  
**_Muhahaha...I love tickle fights...tickles Zexion_

_Sorry for it being so short. I might as well say now; The next couple of chapters are short. Therefore, I will apologize in advance for their shortness. Sorry!  
_

_ChibiFrubaGirl: I think the Venus nobody thinks Marluxia is it's momy cuz 1) he looks like a girl or 2) he raised it. But I dunno... shrugs I guess it doesn't know any better. I like being Vexen :P He's such a fun character xD_

_lafayette722: Your welcome! _


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own KH**_

**X-x-X**

**Ch. 4 "The Perfect Replica"**

**X-x-X**

"This must be the replica that the dream Riku was talking about..." the Assassin thought as he heard someone coming. He knew it wasn't a threat since Vexen would be waiting on the 7th floor. The door squeaked open.

"Marluxia..." the voice belonged to the young man the Assassin had grown to love.

"Yes, Riku?" Marluxia turned around and looked at Riku, letting out a sigh as he noticed Riku was wearing his blindfold again.

"What are you doing here? I wouldn't think that Vexen would let you in here." Riku walked next to Marluxia and looked as though he was looking straight at the replica through his blindfold.

"Vexen _doesn't _allow me in here. I just got lucky. Besides, I got some questions that need answers." Marluxia sat down on Vexen's light blue, thrown-like chair which was placed next to the bed the replica laid in. Vexen would always sit in the chair when taking breaks from his experiments.

"Answers to what...?"

"You don't need to worry about it."

"But I want to know! Maybe I could help you..." Riku advanced towards Marluxia and stood facing him. The Assassin reached for Riku's arm and gently guided him to sit on his lap. Riku made no objection and quietly sat.

"I wish you could...But I need to do this on my own." XI rested his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Riku gently rested his head on Marluxia's as he let out a sigh,

"I wish you could help..." XI whispered softly.

X-o-X

Vexen walked up to his room. "That punk Sora almost beat me, Lexaeus. I'll have to be tougher on him next time." He said to the tall man beside him. V just stayed quiet. Vexen was used to him and thought of him as the 'strong silent type'.

"Intriguing..." The Academic thought aloud. Lexaeus looked at him with a confused look on his face.

"I left my door closed...but now it's open." IV explained to his friend. Vexen walked into his room while Lexaeus followed.

"No one's here..." Lexaeus said looking around the empty room.

"Stay here and wait." The Academic ordered and walked into his Experimenting room, shutting the door behind him.

X-o-X

"Well, Well. What do we have here. Riku and flower boy." Vexen smirked and crossed his arms. Riku and Marluxia both snapped their gaze to the elderly scientist, Riku stood and grabbed his Soul Eater.

"What do you want Vexen?" Marluxia growled and stood beside Riku.

"I could ask you the same thing." Vexen said, withdrawing his shield.

**TBC**

_arg; another short chpter . _

_Dx There's just something about this chapter that bothers me. Oh well..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Lol, "Zexy" sounds like "Sexy" (yes, random. I know)_

_**I don't own KH**_

**X-x-X**

**Ch. 5 "Academic vs. Assassin. Ice vs. Earth. Who Will Win?"**

**X-x-X**

"It's your fault. It's your fault that Zexion's going to die!" Marluxia shouted at IV. Vexen stepped back a bit and stuttered,

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I know you're going to use your replica of Riku to destroy Zexy." Marluxia summoned his scythe,

Vexen looked shocked,

"How did you kn--" Marluxia cut him off,

"I should've had Axel destroy you when I had the chance. No... _I_should have eliminated you earlier!"

The Graceful Assassin slashed the air where Vexen stood, only to have the Academic block.

Vexen jumped back and stood with a crazy scientist look about his face.

"I don't have time for this." Marluxia walked out of the room with a growl as he passed Vexen.

Vexen looked at Riku, "You've become more... _mature _these past 3 years..."

Laying his shield down, he walked over to Riku. Cupping Riku's chin with his hand, he said lowly,

"I can see why Marluxia took an interest in you. How devestated he will be when he finds out _you _killed number VI..." Riku stepped back from the mad man before him,

"What are you talking about, Vexen?!"

"I guess I could let you in on my plan...Well you see...I plan on making your replica kill Zexion."

"But why?!" Vexen put his index finger up to Riku's lips,

"That, my friend, is my little secret." Vexen walked away leaving Riku to wonder.

X-o-X

Riku ran down the halls and burst into Marluxia's room. "MARLUXIA! MARLUXIA!!" He hollered into the empty room. He wasn't there.

"Dammit..." He said through gritted teeth and ran off to the Assassin's Sanctuary.

X-o-X

Marluxia turned as Riku entered his garden.

"Yes, Riku?"

"It's Vexen. He's planning too --"

"I know..." XI interrupted.

"But how?" Riku now looked puzzled.

"My secret..." Marluxia turned back to his plants.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"Wait."

"Wait for what?!" Riku shouted. He didn't get it. 'Zexion and Marluxia are best friends and Marluxia just waits! Shouldn't he do something? Stop Vexen?' Riku thought and walked over to Marluxia. Marluxia just turned the other way,

"For Axel."

**TBC**

_You know...This chapter looks a lot longer in my notebook..._

_Nother short chapter. sorry xD_

_I have reasons for the long wait for this update;_

_1) I've been addicted to playing .Hack//G.U. vol. 2 Reminisce. I still am addicted. But I managed to stop long enough to start typing this. I just got Endrance's member address not to long ago! Endrance fangirl_

_2) Also been addicted to Harry Potter. I just got the new Harry Potter game for the wii. So fun! And I also saw the movie not to long ago. It was A LOT better than the book! trust me._

_Yes, those are my reasons._

_xxxx_

_REVIEW REPLYS(cuz...I like to reply to them here...)_

_Polish: Why thank-you:D And I will check your stories out! I promise._

_xxxx_

_Don't know when the next update will be. I pre-ordered the new Harry Potter book, so I might be stuck in that for awhile once I get it. I hope Ron doesn't die! Ron Weasley fangirl Sorry for my geekiness and this long...thing. .._


	6. Chapter 6

_I started a new KH story called "Axel the Item Thief". My friend liked the first chapter when I wrote it in my journal on Gaia-online, so I put it on here._

_**I don't own KH**_

**X-x-X**

**Ch. 6 "Memories Cling To Your Heart Never Allowing You To Forget."**

**X-x-X**

"Why wait for Axel?" Riku asked his pink-haired friend.

"Just shut-up." Marluxia quickly turned and faced Riku and cupped the silver-haired boy's chin.

The Assassin pressed his lips against Riku's taking him by suprise. Riku wrapped his arms around Marluxia' waist and deepened the kiss.

It was heaven...Well, sort of.

"Aw...How sweet." Vexen said as he walked in on the two, his replica by his side.

Riku broke the kiss and Marluxia growled at Vexen.

"_What_, Vexen?" Marluxia said sharply as his scythe appeared in his hands, rose petals falling from the scythe.

"Heh. Quick on the draw, eh... Girly Boy?" Vexen made his shield appear, snowflakes fell from the shield. Riku stood in front of XI.

"Riku! Stay out of this!" Marluxia shouted with a tinge of worry in his voice.

"We wouldn't want Marluxia's _boyfriend_ to get hurt, now would we?" Vexen asked, recieving a glare from Marluxia.

Riku reluctantly moved out of the way.

IV's shield collided with XI's scythe. Vexen jumped back and sent ice darts at Marluxia. One scraped across his shoulder as the rest were gracefully dodged. Marluxia flinched as bright red blood oozed from the new wound.

"Is that the best you got?!" the Graceful Assassin yelled, striking down upon the Chilly Academic only to have him block.

XI had a feeling this would happen so he quickly swung his scythe in a circular motion, hitting IV's un-shielded left side.

Vexen jumped back from the impact and gripped where his wound was,

"This isn't over yet!" He yelled and jumped through a portal.

Marluxia clutched his bleeding shoulder and Riku raced over to his friend,

"Are you ok?"

"Just _peachy_."

Riku rolled his eyes and ripped some material from the bottom of his shirt.

"Here..." He said quietly and wrapped XI's shoulder.

"Thanks." Marluxia muttered as Riku gave a small smile.

**TBC**

_Oh my. They kissed! Finally! Once more, sorry for the short chapter. I promise ch. 7 will be longer!_

_I still hate writing fight scenes though. -angsts-_

_Oh ho, I reply to reviews by pressing the reply button by the review now. So...yeah...-gives thumbs up-_

_I want to dedicate my story now, so here goes nothin':_

_I dedicate my story to_

_my brother, cause without him, I probably would have never known the joys of Kingdom Hearts_

_my friend(whom I call Demyx (sometimes Roxas), as she calls me Marluxia (sometimes Sora)) for helping me with the dream in the begining of the story._

_My love for Riku and my friends for nicknaming me Marluxia(cuz I tend to act like him) cuz otherwise I would have never thought about MarluxiaRiku._

_And Most importantly, you, the reader. For actualy reading this story._

_Yay._

_I like the name of this chapter O.o Oh, and I got writer's block so it might be a LONG while till the next chapter comes. I sorry._


End file.
